Cataclysmic
by Bubbleztehpwn
Summary: I hope you're winning the war, to make everything like it was before, all we were we can still be again, I swear, I'm afraid you've gone.


It started when he forgot his father's name. She looks to her husband as he struggles to ask her his own father's name. She became worried soon after, when he bursts out in laughter to the news of their son's engagement.

Visiting the doctor, revealed results she'd rather not have heard. Something Jellal didn't deserve. He was diagnosed with advanced dementia, after discussing details of this disease to the doctor, Erza vows to learn what she can of said affliction, the ride home was tense, the silence adding pressure to a delicate situation. As soon as they returned to their humble abode of the past 30 years, Erza called their son, informing him of the situation with his father.

Placing the phone back, she looks to the man who spent all his time and effort to win this girl over. Jellal presses the issue of being a burden to Erza, telling her to sign the papers for the divorce. Free herself from what is sure to be hell. She slaps him for his stupidity. Steeling herself once again she agrees to protect him for as long as she can.

He forgets the little things, conversations they had moments ago, how to use a fork. Family friends. Laxus had appeared a few months after the diagnosis, to be greeted with "Who are you?", it doesn't take long for Jellal's other friends to eventually stop visiting, some people lack the patience to deal with the same conversation being repeated, time and time again.

Erza is sure, if he could remember, he'd feel hurt by this. She supposes in this case, ignorance is bliss. The strong willed, and stubborn woman ensures he keeps to a pattern. It helps with his memory, sometimes her son and his family visit, to keep the pressure off of her.

He forgets his daughter-in-law, and she takes such offence to it, she tells their son to visit his mother and father without her. Erza supposes she can't blame her, but can't blame him either.

The first time he escapes at night, she shows fear on her face. First time in what felt to be years. Police find him 5 miles away, trying to find his old house. Worried about a childhood pet, that has long since passed, a pet she remembered well.

He's stuck in a memory, 50 years ago.

And she can't save him.

She starts to lock the doors at night, giving him only the house to walk around in. He starts to stress at being unable to leave, Erza tries to calm him. He does something he's never done before, and fights her off.

She knows there's not much she can do about it, sometimes she wishes she could have a short reprieve from this fate. Informed of the possibility of items, conversations or reactions may trigger a change in attitude as he progresses through the stages of this overwhelming disease.

Overwhelmed with the inability to cure this disease, but determined to look after Jellal herself, refusing outside help at all directions.

Until she has her first fall.

She's coming closer to the tripled digit age, and she's running out of energy, things become harder for her. It's frustrating.

And Jellal just sits there with a smile on his face.

Ignorance is bliss.

After her hip replacement surgery, and 3 weeks of physiotherapy. Erza returns home, Jellal having been taken to an aged care facility that specialised in Dementia. Their son is with her, babying the woman, refusing to let her do anything.

And she snaps at him.

Admittedly she knows it's not fair on him, and apologizes quickly after. She's old and doesn't want to accept the fact, her son's pitying eyes just piss her off more.

Laxus keeps the visits fairly regularly, at least once a week. It makes Jellal happy, making a new friend within every visit.

It becomes harder to look after Jellal when he forgets to go to the bathroom, how to put clothes on, little everyday things. It's straining, her son organises help with her husband. Nurses coming everyday, shower him, dress him, and sometimes take him out on walks.

He talks about her, his beautiful scarlet soldier. His battle maiden.

A repeating conversation, but a heartfelt one.

Whilst begrudgingly accepts, if not forcefully (by her son), this new found aide. She ends up, somewhat befriending the nurses, they spend time with her too. Excited to listen to old stories of before, it keeps her sane.

Someone to talk to.

Another year older for the two, starts to truly strain on Erza. She's on so much medication, she feels like a walking pharmacy, she's exhausted by midday. And one day, she falls asleep in her favourite chair, next to Jellal.

She doesn't wake up.

Jellal doesn't notice.

And when her son finds her, panic ensues. The atmosphere is felt by his father, and soon he's agitated too. Although, he doesn't know why.

Her funeral is a week later, many old friends and family arrive. Her grandchildren and great grandchildren, the nurses she had befriended, Laxus, Jellal – though under supervision. He didn't seem affected by this though.

When they permanently put him into the aged care facility, he deteriorates faster. Losing his mind to the point where his own son confuses him. Wandering the halls, searching for his wife. Constantly in a state of frustration, with these new idiots dealing with him, agitation at the lack of Erza anywhere and confusion as to where he is, and why he's there.

He stops talking after a few weeks, his muscles stiffen, making it harder to move. Wheel-chair bound, he's carted all over the facility. Attempting to forestall the end stages of this disease. Within days, he is bedridden. Arms glued to his chest, knees brought up, leaving him in a permanent fetal position, only his eyes able to express anything. And in his last moments, a slurred whisper of Erza before finally drifting off into a deep, everlasting slumber.

* * *

**((A/N: Soo, I gave them a son, oops. I hope you like it, had difficulty writing dialogue for this, it just seemed to.. take away from it. MUCH LOVE TO WOLFY.))**


End file.
